The present invention relates to a load-locking joint, particularly for surgery microscopes and to a suspension mount constructed for the same.
Load-locking swivel and thrust joints, as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 2 are known. The function of these joints is to act in only a single plane or about an axis.